Letters and Numbers with Barney! (SuperMalechi's version)
Letters and Numbers with Barney! is a custom Barney Home Video for Season 3 released in August 1, 1997. Plot Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and the kids learn about letters and numbers. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Jason (Kurt Dykuzien) *Hannah (Marisa Kuers) *Keesha (Mera Baker) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Chip (Lucien Douglas) Songs #Barney Theme Song #Let's Play Together #Games #Alphabet Song #Alphabet Chant #Numbers, Numbers #Carnival of Numbers #Try and Try Again #I Am Learning to Spell My Name #The Ants are Marching #Books are Fun #The Cookie Song #Happy Dancin' #Do Your Ears Hang Low? #When I'm a Firefighter #And the Green Grass Grows All Around #A Silly Hat #Icy Creamy, Ice Cream #Jungle Adventure #My Kite #London Town #Mail Song #The N Game #Castles So High #Old King Cole #The Sleeping Princess #The Queen of Hearts #Roller Skating (tune: Skating, Skating/Sailing, Sailing) #We've Got Shoes #The Tiger Song #Way Up in a Tree #The Animal Doctor (tune: The Muffin Man) #Bumpin' Up and Down #The X-Ray Song (tune: Polly Wolly Doodle) #Yankee Doodle #What Will We See at the Zoo? #A Great Day of Counting #Find Your Numbers in Your #Three Bears Rap #Four Seasons Day #Five Little Butterflies #The 5 Senses Song #Six Little Ducks #There Are Seven Days #This Old Man #Ten Little Fingers and Toes (tune: Ten Little Indians) #Ten Litte Apples (tune: Ten Little Indians) #Diez Amigos #The Fishing Song #Number Limbo #I Can Laugh #Write a Story (tune: Are You Sleeping?) #The Alphabet Parade #A Big Parade of Numbers #I Love You End Credit Music #Alphabet Song #A Great Day of Counting #Let's Play Together Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *B.J. has his Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were silimar to the ones from 1988-1989 Backyard Gang episodes. *Before Let's Play Together, Barney comes to life and tells the kids that they have fun playing together with numbers and letters. *The version of I Love You is silimar to the 1988 version (from 1988-1989 Backyard Gang videos), with some arrangements compared to the ones from Good Day, Good Night, Barney In Outer Space and My Party with Barney. This arrangement also uses Barney's vocals from "Once Upon a Time" (low-pitched on the first verse and high-pitched on the second verse, same speed as Three Wishes' version), BJ's vocals from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day" (high-pitched, same speed as Three Wishes' version), Baby Bop's vocals from "Season 4" (high-pitched, same speed as Three Wishes' version) and a mix of kids' vocals from "Season 2's" shortened version (high-pitched, same speed as Three Wishes' version) and "Season 4" (high-pitched, same speed as Three Wishes' version). *When BJ and Baby Bop scream when they see a brave knight and a royal dragon, BJ's scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "Fear of a Krabby Patty" (when SpongeBob sees a giant Krabby Patty on the toilet in the bathroom), except it was mixed with BJ's 1996 voice, and Baby Bop's scream is the same as Chuckie's scream from "Chuckie VS. The Potty" (when Chuckie is flushed down the toilet), except it was mixed with Baby Bop's 1996 voice. *During the scene where Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and the kids run out of the castle, the music from "The Backyard Show" (when Barney and the Backyard Gang get their costumes and stuff on stage) is used. *When Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and the kids scream while running out of the castle, Barney's scream is the same as Cartman's scream from "Cartman Sucks" (when Cartman runs out of the park, holding his arm Kyle hit), except it was mixed with Barney's 1996 voice, BJ's scream is the same as Michael's scream from "I Just Love Bugs" (when Michael and Derek are scared by a scary toy fly that Tina has), except it was mixed with BJ's 1996 voice, Baby Bop's scream is the same as Ash's scream from "Ash Catches a Pokemon" (when Ash hears Misty's scream because Caterpie is sleeping next to her), except it was pitched up to +3, Carlos' scream is the same as Michael's scream from "1-2-3-4-5 Senses" (when Patty yells "It's a bear!"), except it was mixed with Carlos' 1995 voice, Tosha's scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "Krabby Land" (when SpongeBob got soap in his eyes), except it was pitched up to +2, Min's scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "Picture Day" (when SpongeBob's "Sponge-Gloss" sheet is washed away by the water), except it was mixed with Min's 1994 voice, Jason's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "Hall Monitor" (when Patrick notices his ice cream is alive), except it was pitched up to +4, Hannah's scream is the same as Mr. Krabs' scream from "Squeaky Boots" (when Mr. Krabs is freaked out by SpongeBob's squeaky boots), except it was pitched up to +7 and mixed with Hannah's 1997 voice, Robert's scream is the same as Ash's scream from "Mystery of the Lighthouse" (when Ash got his finger bitten by Krabby), except it was pitched up to +7, Keesha's scream is the same as Derek's scream from "A Splash Party Please" (when Derek got a bug in his sack) and Chip's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy III" (when SpongeBob and Patrick say "Man Ray!"), except it was pitched up to +7. *This is another time BJ falls or lays down. This time, after the song Roller Skating, he roller skates too fast, falls down, crashes into the toys, and hurts his tail a little. *When BJ yells "Whoooaaaaaaaa!" while he is rollerskating to fast, the sound clip is the same sound clip from "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons" (when Barney, BJ and the kids see a basketball hoop growing out of the ground). *When BJ yells "Whoooooaaaa!" after he yells "I am gonna crash!", the sound clip is the same from "Camp WannaRunnaRound" (when Barney pushes BJ and BJ runs off), except it was pitched down to -2 and mixed with BJ's 1996 voice. *When BJ yells "WHOA!" before he falls and crashes down to the toys, the sound clip is taken from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day" (when Carlos walks past him with a cowboy hat). *During a scene when BJ is rollerskating too fast, the Season 1 version of Runaway Theme with a 19888 arrangement is used, except it was a custom remix of the Season 1's version of Runaway Theme. It will be also used in Thomas and Friends Season 1 episodes (with the 1988 arrangement part cut off). *When BJ falls down, and crashes into the toys after he roller skates too fast, the crash sound is taken from "James in a Mess". *After BJ roller skates too fast, and falls down and crashes into the toys, he tells Barney, Baby Bop and the kids that his tail was bleeding. And Then, Barney will put a big bandage cast on BJ's knee to make it all better. *When Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and the kids scream while a real tiger roars at them, Barney's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "20,000 Patties Under the Sea" (when SpongeBob and Patrick run away from a jellyfish), except it was mixed with Barney's 1996 voice, BJ's scream is the same as Ash's scream from "Mystery of the Lighthouse" (when Krabby bites Ash's finger), except it was mixed with BJ's 1996 voice, Baby Bop's scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "Krabby Land" (when SpongeBob had soap in his eyes), except it was pitched up to +3 and mixed with Baby Bop's 1996 voice, Carlos' scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie" (when SpongeBob and Patrick got caught by the Cyclops), except it was mixed with Carlos' 1995 voice, Jason's scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "Krabs a La Mode" (when SpongeBob and Squidward are slipping on the frozen Krusty Krab), except it was pitched down to -1, Robert's scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "The Krusty Sponge" (when SpongeBob sees the customers as zombies), except it was pitched up to +2, Chip's scream is the same as Michael's scream from "I Just Love Bugs" (when Michael and Derek are scared by Tina's scary toy fly that she has), except it was pitched up to +2, and the girls' scream is the same as the kids' scream from "1-2-3-4-5 Senses" (when Patty yells "It's a bear!"). *Min wear the same hair-style and clothes in Camera Safari. *Carlos wear the same clothes in Once Upon A Time. *Tosha wear the same hair-style and clothes in Once Upon A Time. *Jason wear the same clothes in Barney's Sense Sational Day. *Hannah wear the same hair-style and clothes in Camp Wannarunnaround. *Keesha wear the same hair-style in Tick Tock Clocks and clothes in Going On A Bear Hunt. *Robert wear the same clothes in Waiting For Mr. MacRooney. *Chip wear the same clothes in Waiting For Mr. MacRooney. Quotes Quote 1: *Hannah: the song The Queen Of Hearts There are so beautiful! *Barney: That's right, Hannah. *brave knight in shining armor and the royal dragon appears on top of the castle *Brave knight: Do not do that, Mr. Dragon. *royal dragon roaring fiercely and loudly *Carlos: What was that? *Keesha: I will look at my binoculars to see something. at her binoculars, and sees a brave knight and the dragon *Keesha: Oh, no! It's the brave knight and the dragon! *BJ and Baby Bop: The brave knight and the dragon!? Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! *Brave knight: Hello. *Barney: We have to get out of the castle before the brave knight battles the dragon! Let's go!! *BJ, Baby Bop and the kids are screaming when they are running out of the castle Quote 2: *Carlos: the song Roller Skating Wow! Barney, you did how to roller skate. *Barney: Thanks, Carlos. I tried and I did not fall anymore. *Kids: Yes! *Baby Bop: Wait to go, Michael!! *BJ: Look at me, kids! I'm rollerskating faster! *Jason: What?! *Keesha: Oh, no! *Min: BJ is going to fall down! *Barney, Baby Bop & Kids: Uh-oh! *BJ: rollerskating faster Look at me! Whee! giggling *Barney, Baby Bop & Kids: (yelling) BJ!!! *BJ: Oh, no! What's happening to me?! *Barney: gasps BJ, don't go way too fast! You'll hurt yorself! *BJ: rollerskating too fast Whoooaaaaaaaa!!! *Robert: Stop! *Chip: Oh, no! *Tosha: What's going to happen to BJ now?! *Barney: He's going to crash if he does that! *Chip: Help! *Barney: It's okay, Chip! *BJ: Help, guys!!! Help, me!!! I'm rollerskating way to fast!!! *Baby Bop and kids gasping *BJ: I'm going to crash!! Whooaaaaa! *Barney: Watch out for the toys! *BJ: WHOA! on the ground and crashes into the toys as a loud crash is heard *Barney: Come on, everybody. Let's go check on BJ. *Baby Bop and the kids on their roller skates rush over to check on BJ *Bar: on the ground with the toys, groaning Help, guys, Help. *helps BJ for something *Min: Oh, my! Goodness, gracious! Are you okay, BJ? *BJ: I was rollerskating too fast, fell down, and crashed into the toys. *Baby Bop: Yeah! *BJ: his tail, but hurts Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! My tail hurts. *Barney: Oh, BJ! Your tail has a big boo boo. I'll get a big bandage and I'll put it on to make it all better. *BJ: OK. *uses magic and a bandage appears. Then Barney puts a big bandage on BJ's tail *Barney: Here we go, BJ *BJ: My tail is all better. Thanks, Barney. *Barney: You're welcome, BJ. Quote 3: *Carlos: the song The Tiger Song It's fun to pretend being tigers! *Baby Bop and kids agreeing *Barney: giggling You're right, Carlos. *Min: And we just wore our tiger masks to pretend to be tigers. *Barney: Wow! I like that idea! *tiger roaring is heard in the distance *BJ: Did you hear that? What is it, Tosha? *Tosha: I think it's a tiger. *continues roaring *Jason: There it is again! *Chip: What's going on?! *Barney: Well, I think the tiger is coming to the playground! Look out!! *tiger comes into the backyard and roars loudly and ferociously *Carlos: gasps A real tiger!! *BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: Huh?!! *Barney, BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: screaming AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! *Kids: Help!!! *Carlos: Barney, the real tiger is so ferocious and it scared us! *Barney: Don't worry, everybody. He's not scary. He's very tame. *purring *Barney, BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: Aww! *Carlos: Here, kitty, kitty!